Here for you
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: Raven went back to Azarath to find it destroyed and Beast Boy had followed her. he finds her in ruins on the ground. better than it sounds my brains shutting down from the lack of sleep. (spelling errors and/ or other errors fixed.)


**Here for you**

**Hiya. Please review or whatever.**

She walked down the streets. Her birthplace had been destroyed.

"Raven, are you there." Someone called out.

Raven so desperately wanted to shout out to them to see if someone was alive, but she could not her voice was gone. Hot tears streamed down her face and she collapsed to the ground.

"Raven!" the voice was closer, but she couldn't hear all the memories of her time here in Azarath was swarming in her mind.

"Raven look at me, please."

She complied. Beast Boy was there kneeling down in front of her.

"Beast Boy what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I was worried about you and when I came in your room I saw you opening a portal so I went after you to see if you were okay and if you don't mind me asking where are we?"

"Azarath, my home."

"What happened to it?"

"There was invasion and this is what is left of it." She said throwing herself on him and cried harder.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven and let her cry. "It's okay, it's going to be okay, look at me," when Raven didn't comply he pulled back, cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, "Raven, I won't let you go through this alone, okay. I will help you with whatever you need. You are a strong woman I know you can get past this tragedy and get revenge on the ones who did this."

Raven blinked, she had never in the five years living with him heard him speak like this especially to her. "Beast Boy…"

"What do you do to pay respect to the dead?"

"Huh"

"I know it's not my place, but I think the people need to be buried with honor." With that Raven smiled.

"We bury them. And then take something that belonged to them on a little boat, light a candle, and sail it so there souls will be at peace."

"Well we can find everyone's belongs, but can we use some type of green flower?"

"Why green?"

"Green is a calming color I figured we can send them off calm."

"That's a great idea, thank you." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Huh, Raven, isn't this a little out of character?"

She shrugged.

"Okay then? Come on," he said getting up, "we got a lot of work on our hands." He gripped her hand and pulled her up.

They worked from sun up to sun down finding mangled and mutilated bodies and laying them to rest.

"Whew, you know, Raven, for souls trying to find peace it's sure is pretty." Beast Boy said as they set the last boat a sail. It was a cloudless night the moon was full, the stars were shining brightly, and nature seemed to play a sweet yet sad song for the fallen. Beast Boy grew tired of standing so he sat down and let his feet dangle.

"When we had to bury someone we would all join the ceremony and this part was always my favorite." She said joining him.

"What was your favorite memory about this place?"

"The day I was accepted in to the temple."

"The temple?"

"Yes, only true Azar believers and true faith were allowed to enter and with me being a half demon I thought they wouldn't let me, but they accepted me with open arms and they taught me how to keep my father at bay until my sixteenth birthday."

"So the people at the temple were your second family, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Raven, I'm sorry this happened to you, you shouldn't have to go through this."

Raven was speech-less. Her brain was getting too much blood, her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she began to sweat. "Beast Boy…" Was all she managed. They stared at each other for the longest time, either one realized they were leaning in until their lips met. Both were shocked beyond belief, but either one of them moved instead they depend the kiss. When they finally came up for air they looked at each other with an astounded look.

"We never talk about what happened or I'll chop you in half, got it." Raven said threatening.

"Okay." Beast Boy said getting scared.

Raven got up and walked away, but before she did she bent down and gave him a peck. "Thank you for everything you did for me today."

"You're welcome." When Raven left Beast Boy fell back into a state of bliss and wondered where their relationship is going.

**Sorry it's short if I stay up any longer I'll pass out anyways bye.**


End file.
